Shy Reader Insert--CHINESE NEW YEAR
by Vanessa Huam
Summary: Summary: All titans were killed except in China for some reasons. (Don't ask me why because I don't know too) Therefore, Scouting Legion HQ had been transferred to Beijing. Of course, everyone including you (reader-chan) have to migrate to china.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: All titans were killed except in China for some reasons. (Don't ask me why because I don't know too) Therefore, Scouting Legion HQ had been transferred to Beijing. Of course, everyone including you (reader-chan) have to migrate to china.**

CHAPTER ONE~

Chinese New Year would rive in a few days. You and the Special Operation Squad members were on duty tidying the second floor of the new HQ which was now located in Beijing. All the higher-ranking soldiers were having a meeting in the conference room now and the rest were busy cleaning the building. Everyone were already tired but the gigantic compound did not seem to be clean yet.

Panting, you ran up and down, trying to carry as much furniture as possible to the second floor where cadets' dormitories were located. While you were carrying a chair up the stairs, you bumped into Auruo. His face immediately turned black as coal. "Oh crap, not him…" you thought.

"Oi, young woman! Where do you think you are going!" Auruo exclaimed angryily.

"I-it was an accident! I-I'm so sorry!" you apologized quickly with your gaze looking down to your feet.

When Auruo was about to punch you in your stomach, Petra appeared, in the nick of time.

"Pheww," you said in your heart.

"Hey, Auruo! What are you thinking? You can't just hit an innocent girl!" Petra shouted and came to your side.

"Tch," Auruo replied, almost bitting his own tougue.

"Are you okay? [y/n]?" Petra turned and asked you with a pair of worried eyes.

"I-I'm fine. T-thanks,"you replied with a bit flushed in your cheeks.

"I'm glad to hear that. Let's get back to work before the Lance Corporal pisses off."

"T-that's right."

~Time skip to Chinese New Year Eve~~

It was about 8o'clock in the morning and everyone were having their breakfast in the cafeteria. You, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Jean were sitting together as best friends do. Everyone were enjoying their meal peacefully until…

"[y/n]! Eren! Mikasa! Armin! Ne,ne! You know what?!" exclaimed Hanji excitedly. Jean just kept quiet as he was forgotten by Hanji.

"What is it?" Eren asked. There are tons of question marks above his head.

"Tomorrow's Chinese New Year, you idiot!" Hanji jumped and danced around the cafeteria happily and caught everyone's attention.

"M-may I ask a question?"you asked Hanji politely.

"You have already asked one but you may still ask a second one, dear,"replied Hanji.

"A-are we going to celebrate too?"you asked the overjoyed bespectacled woman.

"Yes, darling! Isn't it obvious?"Hanji said to you.

Everyone in the cafeteria almost choked on their food.

"WHATTT?!" Every cadet shouted at the same time. This would be their first time celebrating Chinese New Year.

"Commander Erwin has approved it and we will have 3 days off~~"Hanji continued happily.

"EHHHH~~~?!"

"So~~The holiday begins today and ends on the second day of Chinese New Year~~By the way, let's start the preparation for this special occasion, na~~"Hanji finished her statement with a huge gigantic smile on her face, almost touching her ears. Just like the abnormal-type titans. After that, she ran away, leaving all the cadets questioning each other.

You were quite relieved because you had read a book before about Chinese culture and customs during Chinese New Year.

*~~After having breakfast and you were walking out of the cafeteria.~~~

You, Mikasa, Krista, Ymir, Hanji, Petra, including Sasha and some female cadets were planning what to wear during the Chinese New Year. The boys were also planning something mysterious but they won't let you girls know. You glanced at them and saw Eren laughing like mad when Armin whispered something into his ears.

*Back to the 'Girls Talk'.~~

You were daydreaming of what will the Lance Corporal do during Chinese New Year and it made you blushed but was interrupted by Hanji.

"Ne, [y/n], since everyone wants to shop for some dresses, what kind of dress do you prefer to wear?~"Hanji looked into your [e/c] eyes with hers big and shiny.

*CLIFFHANGER~~XDD


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO~~

"E-erm, I-I think I would like a wear a 'cheongsam',"you said nervously.

"Ooh~It's a great idea, [y/n]!" Krista said like an angelic look on her face.

"T-thanks,"you replied to Krista for her compliment.

*In a 'Cheongsam' store~~

"HuanYingGuangLin欢迎光临!"the Chinese sales girl came and approached you and the rest which means 'Welcome' and you smiled back.

There were many different kinds of cheongsam in the shop and the cheongsams are all on sale. Everyone can't decide which one to choose, including you.

You chose a dark red, cherry-blossom print, slim-cutting design cheongsam and dark-blue, colourful crysanthamum flower prints, slim-cutting design cheongsam. The two cheongsams smelled like rose perfume which the rich and famous used during the Victorian times.

"Hmm~It smells good~"you said to yourself without knowing that it was too loud. The other girls heard what you said and they also started smelling the cheongsams. It was quite an awkward moment.

~Time skip to 'after trying out the cheongsam in the changing room~~

You walked out of the changing room, wearing the dark red cheongsam which you first chose earlier, shyly.

"Wow! You look great,[y/n]!" Krista said. Mikasa nodded agreed with Krista.

"T-thank you," you said, blushing.

And with that, you went back to the changing room to try out the second cheongsam you chose.

~Time skip again to 'after trying the second cheongsam"~~

You exited the changing room for the second time, with an apple red face.

"Ooh~~You look cute,[y/n]~~~You really have a great taste,ne~~," Hanji praised you. Sasha also said you look amazing with it while Ymir just nodded. You looked around and saw everyone had already chose their cheongsam except you. You felt that you were wasting other's time and you felt so bad.

"So,[y/n], which one are you choosing?" asked Petra who chose a pink cheongsam.

"Or should we say,'Which one do you want to wear to show Corporal Rivaille?'" Hanji teased you and burst into laughter.

Your face turned hot and extremely tomato red when you remembered you had slight crush on Rivaille and they all know it.

"Stop teasing her, Hanji-san," said Krista when she noticed the changes on your face.

Anyway, you couldn't choose either one. And so, you decided to buy both, the fastest and simplest conclusion.

After everyone paid their bills at the counter, you all decided to go back to the headquarters. As you were on your way back you noticed that the streets were different from the usual days. There were many lanterns hanging in every corner of the streets. In fact, lanterns was various shapes and designs. It was actually very beautiful. A lot of locals came to buy new year clothings, groceries and also decorations for their new year preparation. Some shops also played some catchy Chinese New Year songs. This filled the street wih a very blissful atmosphere and you liked it.

*Back to Scouting Legion HQ, 6.30p.m.

Early this afternoon, the boys, Eren, Jean, Connie, Berthold and Reiner asked Hanji to allow the boys cook dinner this time and Hanji gave in without thinking thoroughly. You were on your way back to your dormitory while wondering what will they be cooking and how the food will turn out or will they add poison into the food and…

*CLIFFHANGER~~XPP


End file.
